There are many potentially hazardous situations in which it is necessary or desirable to receive information or data in the form of printout from electronic signals generated by a computer at a remote location. For example, the possibility exists in chemical plants, refineries, granaries, cement plants, paint factories, and other similar installations, that flammable vapors or finely-divided particles may become admixed in explosive proportions with the air in proximity to operating electronic printers. Where the printer is a laser printer, the potential hazards can become even more pronounced because of the high internal temperatures which are associated with the operation of such printers. Thus a need has arisen for an effective way of eliminating, or at least reducing, these potential hazardous conditions.
While enclosing the printer in an enclosure having an inert atmosphere can reduce some of the hazards, it becomes necessary from time to time to retrieve the printout from the printer. Thus a further need exists for a way of effectively enabling the removal of printout from an enclosed printer located in hazardous environments of the type referred to above.